Definitely Indefinite
by SoulFood
Summary: Postponed. New chapters will be up next week. Come read to see why. And they won't be wonkie.
1. Controlled Freedom

**Definitely Indefinite**

**Chapter 1 – Controlled Freedom**

**I Don't Own Any Of The Character's Who Were In The Television Show Radio Free Roscoe, and They All Belong To The-N, Family Channel and Decode-Ent.**

"_Whoa he's in my heart,_

_I've gotta find someone who won't tear it apart,_

_Just realize that you are the one for me tonight,_

_But remember this is only for just one night…." _

Lily finished singing and stopped strumming away on her guitar. She was sitting on a stool in front of a standing producer; they were in an open booth of a music studio.

"So what did you think Mr. Producer guy?" Lily asked, laughing, and the agent she was talking to laughed with her.

"You've got edge…. And you said you have a band, right?" The man asked her as she put her guitar in its case.

"Yeah but right now I'm just focusing on me," Lily decided to mention. "Like I have been, all summer long. Parker and Megan abandoned me when I said I couldn't do the mall tour anymore so let's just talk about…. Me."

"Perfect, I like an independent girl," The producer responded. "By the way, 'Mr. Producer guy' as a nickname doesn't quite work well with me. Just call me by my sir name, Mr. Sanchez or just call me Mitch." Lily smiled at him and he glared back at her. Lily found him quite attractive.

"So you're a producer at 18?" Lily questioned. "That's so young to start such an aspiring type of career."

"Well right after high school I knew what I wanted so I was like CHING-CHING and went for it!" Mitch excitedly explained a piece of his life to Lily. "I guess…. I get what I want."

"Well what do you want right now?" Lily spoke calmly in a sexy tone.

"Take a lucky guess," Mitch replied and bent into a kiss with her. He pulled back then apologized to her.

"Why? I liked it…" Lily told him. "I'm 15 and that's not so young compared to you."

"I've been finished school for two years and you're starting tenth grade tomorrow," Mitch added. "I'm sorry Lily but I can't get wrapped up in you. I'll tell you my decision whether we're going to take you on as our new future star after you're finished school tomorrow."

"Wait a minute…" Lily now forced out the words, feeling pissed. "You told me you loved me yesterday… and you and I had a night of romance I can't even begin to comprehend. And now you're telling me you can't be with me? Jerk…" Lily got up from the seat and ran to the exit.

"I hope you don't mind when your boyfriend realizes he's not the only guy getting your tongue in his mouth!" Mitch yelled after her.

When Lily reached her bedroom, she fell onto her pillow and cried.

"Why do I let him do this to me…?" Lily spoke to herself, sobbing quietly. "I feel, like a slut. I guess that's because… I…" Lily choked on her sentence. "Oh well I have another nights work to start… won't be able to make this much cash during the school year so better take advantage of my last night." Lily opened her window and then stepped a few feet back. She took a running start and dived through the window, doing a summersault as she hit the ground. "Refreshing…"

A few minutes later, Lily was downtown in the dark nights of Roscoe, walking the streets and looking for potential clients. As she walked, a tall skinny looking man first looked at her then approached her.

"How much do you charge for a night?" The stranger asked.

"I guess that depends how good the sex is," Lily replied. "If you're a one minute guy I won't jip you but if you're an hour or above… the lowest you'll get is 50 bucks."

"That's a rip off!" The man raged. "You don't even look like you're worth 50 cents!" The man smacked Lily across the face and took off. A tear came down her eye but she quickly wiped it away. She continued walking down the street until a white Mercedes pulled up next to her.

"My favorite hooker," The guy spoke from the passenger window.

"My favorite client," Lily decided to compliment if it meant making cash. She pulled open the passenger door, hopped in and the car took off.

**To Be Continued…. Be Kind, Leave a Review! If you have enough time to read this, then please take a minute of that time to leave a well appreciated review…..**


	2. Resolved Yet Unsolved

**Definitely Indefinite**

**Chapter 2 – Resolved Yet Unsolved**

**I Don't Own Any Of The Character's Who Were In The Television Show Radio Free Roscoe, and They All Belong To The-N, Family Channel and Decode-Ent.**

The next morning, the halls of Roscoe high were crowded with returning students, ready for a brand new school year. Kim Carlisle, Robbie's girlfriend and RFR's rival station DJ, was handing out flyers for people who would like to try out on the radio. River Pierce had now moved on from his Roscoe high school career, so Kim was alone again.

Robbie and Ray were at school hanging out in the main hallway, at their lockers which were side by side.

"It was awesome you got Bobbie McHingle-Sopper to trade lockers with you Ray," Robbie said, feeling pleased. "This is going to be an awesome year, if only we can get Lily's locker close to us. By the way, where is she?"

"I dunno but something tells me she slept in like she has been all summer long," Ray explained his thoughts. "I don't know why she's been staying up late but I'm sure once she gets into the groove of school again she'll be back to Snormal."

"Snormal?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah that's 'Sort of Normal' best of both worlds…. Come on we all know Lily could never truly be normal," Ray joked and they both laughed. "I still love her though! The girl of my dreams turned girlfriend of my dreams…" Robbie put on a serious face for a second.

"I hope I'm not going to have to live through any more best of both worlds…" Robbie wondered, hoping Ray wouldn't be too offended. "I mean, that's so last year."

"I thought you were Mr. Anti-Conformity?" Ray asked. "You're not the type to care what people think…"

"Well they get lamer by the second dude," Robbie told him straight up, how things had to be.

"Fine… I'm sure I can reduce the amount of times I use it…" Ray agreed. "But I don't have to stop using hi-larious! It's my word!" Robbie laughed and shook his head.

"You got that from that old Simpson's episode, from Mr. Burns!" Robbie accused Ray jokingly as they walked away from their lockers.

At another part of the school, Lily was walking through the hallways with bright crimpy hair, seeming ready for the new school year. She yawned as she looked at her schedule for the classes she had. As she walked on, she saw Parker and Megan talking at their lockers, ignoring her. She walked past them and they hollered for her.

"Lily, can't say hi?" Parker asked her. "How was your summer, couldn't be much fun."

"Screw off," Lily snapped. "Just because I didn't want to do the mall tour anymore doesn't give you a right to abandon me…"

"Abandon you?" Parker wondered, and Megan shook her head. "Randy you never bothered to call us once this summer, so who abandoned who? We heard you checked out some record producer's so have fun with your solo career."

"While you guys were out doing a stupid mall tour which paid next to nothing… if you even got paid," Lily started. "I was busy making a lot more cash than any of you would even dream to know about."

"There are not many jobs in Roscoe that would hire a 15 year old so where are you working?" Parker asked.

"None of your business," Lily said, and she yawned again then continued walking.

Later on after first period, Ray was at his locker getting out books and Lily spotted him. She ran and hugged him around the waist.

"Ray!" Lily excitedly hugged him. "I haven't seen you for like a week! I missed you Ray-Bunny." Ray turned around and kissed her.

"I've missed you too!" Ray happily felt relieved. "You've always been sleeping in and trying to get signed by different record labels, it's been so hard to see you… you've been working too hard that's probably why you're so tired sugar-princess."

"Yeah, I've gotta go to bed earlier but I've been putting so much strain on my music career," Lily lied. "I'm not busy tonight though… and my parents are going out at 6 o'clock… wanna come over?"

"Do you actually think I would turn that down?" Ray asked. "I'll bring a movie you do the popcorn alright?"

"Sure," Lily said. Ray kissed her again and then headed to class. The ball rang, and everyone now left the hallway but Lily decided she would be late to her next period. She stayed at Ray's locker and thought for a bit. She had her back against the locker; she stooped down, and covered her eyes to cry. "What have I become. I'm a trashy whore and I'll have to tell Ray this tonight… he's going to hate me; my life… is over!" Lily continued to cry uncontrollably, sobbing to herself for the hour.

**To Be Continued…………………………………………………………..**

**Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible! Most likely tomorrow if not later today but I doubt that anything will go up today cuz thanksgiving!**


	3. Unconfirmed Details

**Definitely Indefinite**

**Chapter 3 – Unconfirmed Details**

**I Don't Own Any Of The Character's Who Were In The Television Show Radio Free Roscoe, and They All Belong To The-N, Family Channel and Decode-Ent.**

Later after school, Lily was at the music studio sitting in the usual open booth which she waited in for Mitch Sanchez to arrive and confirm whether she was now signed with his record label.

"Sorry I'm late," Mitch apologized as he entered the booth. "I've discussed everything with Kickin' Grand Studios regarding your future as one of the musicians on our label. I played one of your demos for the executives and they liked what they heard. We've decided that we want to work with you, if your parents allow it." Lily jumped up and down ecstatically, happy that she was now on her way to maybe reaching fame. "Don't get too excited Lily you still have to produce a couple sample songs to see if you've got what it takes."

"I won't let you guys down!" Lily promised, feeling glad that she wasn't rejected. "Did I ever mention to you that I've opened for The Trews before? This is even more amazing than that!" Mitch suddenly grabbed Lily and pulled her in for a kiss.

She pushed his lips off hers and said, "You just told me yesterday that 15 is too young for you. So why do you kiss me?"

"Because I can," Mitch replied. "I own you Lily, remember our little deal. You have to give me pleasure whenever I want it for discount price. If you don't, you can kiss your chance at being a K-Grand musician goodbye. And you can't forget the fact that I have the power to tell your friends and family what you do at night, and ruin your life." Lily sighed.

"Bite me," Lily spoke rudely to Mitch, not caring. It was only the two of them in the booth so Mitch smacked her across the face, giving her a bloody lip.

"You don't talk to me like that you blonde trashy whore," Mitch demanded respect from her. "I want pleasure right now Lillian I'll give you 20 bucks."

"I have to go, my boyfriend is coming to my house in like a half hour," Lily spoke quickly and ran instantly out of the booth.

Twenty minutes later, Lily was in her bedroom standing at her dressing table and staring at herself in the mirror. She had put on dark red lipstick, trying to cover up the cut on her lip. She had done a great job putting cover-up powder on her cheek from the guy who had smacked her the night before.

A few minutes later, the house doorbell rang and Lily had run down the stairs to answer it.

"Hey beautiful," Ray complimented her as he walked into the house. He gave Lily a kiss and then showed her the videos he brought with him.

"Hmm 'Mean Girls' and 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'…. Good choice Ray," Lily laughed as she took the videos from his hands and they walked over to her living room.

In the living room, Lily had set up two coasters with wine glasses on the coffee table and had a bowl of popcorn ready. She also had rested two Styrofoam cups full to the brim with Sugar. They sat on the sofa hand in hand until Lily pulled out a little box wrapped with gift-wrapping paper.

"It's not my birthday Lil'..!" Ray said in a surprised tone. He opened it and saw a little black jewelry box then he pulled up the top to reveal a gold ring with a square diamond on it. "Lily is this real diamond?" She nodded her head. "Thank you so much Lily how in the hell did you find the cash for this?" Ray asked appreciatively as he hugged her.

"It cost me $1000, I got a discount…" Lily replied. Ray's jaw dropped.

He closed the box with the ring and then asked, "Where did you get this kind of money…"

"That doesn't matter," Lily said. "The point is that you really like it and that makes my day. I love you Ray and you make my life worth living, even on the most depressing days." They started kissing intensely, and Lily pushed him down fully across the sofa. They rested there making out but Ray pulled out of the kiss with hesitation.

"Lily I know we've never did 'this' before… but I want you to know I'm not scared and I'm ready… and I want to make sure you're ready too," Ray advised her. Lily suddenly realized that she had forgotten to tell Ray what she wanted to reveal to him the whole day. She got up from on top of him and sat correctly on the sofa.

"Ray I have something I've gotta tell you," Lily spoke in a low tone, trying to stop herself from crying. "Do you want to know where I got the money, or why I have been so tired?"

"I'm not going to like this, I can just tell," Ray said. "But I admit… I really do want to know."

"I've been prostituting," Lily said flat out. "For the whole summer, ever since I decided to not do that mall tour with Parker and Megan… I needed a way to make money, and I guess I was greedy so I needed a lot. I'm not a virgin like I told you Ray. I've been sleeping with men and charging by the hour…" She started to cry. "Ray I was so scared to tell you because I love you and I figured you would be disgusted in me if you found out that-"

"Would be disgusted in you?" Ray interrupted. "The correct phrase is 'I am disgusted in you!' Lily you know better than this, what in the hell was going through your mind when you decided to become a hooker?" He stared in shock at the emotionally damaged Lily.

"I don't know… Ray I told you I just wanted a lot of money…" Lily tried to speak but choked on the words.

"Do you know how many STD's you could have?" Ray questioned her. "Do you know what you could have given me! You're so selfish Lily! How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me."

"RAY YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!" Lily screamed at him. "Please don't be mad at me… and don't tell anyone…"

"Don't tell anyone?" Ray asked her as if she'd gone crazy. "So you're planning on continuing this?"

"No I'm not…!" Lily cried. "Ray I'm finished with this-"

"And Lily, I'm finished with you!" Ray said, and he got up from the sofa. "I don't ever want to see you in my presence again!" He put the ring in his pocket. "I'm keeping the damn ring though!" He grabbed the videos and walked straight out of the living room; Lily chased him to the door.

"Ray I just told you the truth, please don't tell me you're putting me out in the cold…" Lily cried in her hands.

Ray slipped on his right shoe and put his hand on the door handle to leave. "Lily I'd burn alive to keep you warm. You should have thought about me before you decided to go out and become a slut." Ray walked out the door and slammed it behind him; Lily fell on the ground and once again, cried to herself.

**Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow! Please Leave a Review or I'll cry! YY**


	4. It's Alright, I'm OK

**Definitely Indefinite**

**Chapter 4 – It's Alright, I'm OK**

**I Don't Own Any Of The Character's Who Were In The Television Show Radio Free Roscoe, and They All Belong To The-N, Family Channel and Decode-Ent.**

**If there are any songs used in this, I wrote them.**

An hour later, at Mickey's, Robbie and Kim were together, sitting at a table and talking about their first day back at Roscoe High.

"This day was pretty good, just different with Travis gone and all," Robbie told her, "And I never really got to speak to Lily… she's changed over the summer."

"I'm sure she's missing you though," Kim comforted. "I mean, she's one of your best friends and it was just one day. She'll be back to normal tomorrow and you'll talk to her then."

"Thanks for trying to comfort me," Robbie said. "But she hasn't even spoken to Parker for most of the summer. And Ray says she's always tired when he's with her. I don't know what's happening to our favorite girl."

"I thought I was your favorite girl?" Kim asked jokingly, and she rested her hand on his. Just then, Ray entered Mickey's and quickly walked over to where Kim and Robbie sat. He pulled out a chair and interrupted their little date.

"Hey Brennan, nice of you to join us," Kim lied and put on a fake smile. "Why are you gracing us with your presence?"

"Guys I've got something to tell you!" Ray rushed, out of breath and panicking like he ran to Mickey's. "I'm going to tell you straight. Lily's a prostitute!" Everyone in the store turned and looked around at Ray, interested in what he was saying.

"Turn your voice down," Robbie said quietly. "Where are you getting this information from?"

"She told me herself," Ray replied. "Listen, now it makes sense why she's always been tired and never wanting the company of us during the summer. I don't think I'll ever talk to her again."

"What did you do when she first told you?" Robbie asked.

"I said I was finished with her," Ray responded, "And then I ran out… I had no clue what to say to her or how to speak… she sprung this on me suddenly."

"You walked out on her!" Robbie asked, wondering if he heard him right. "If she told you about this, she obviously needs you more than anyone!"

"I told you, I'm done with her," Ray repeated. "I don't need a girl who's a cheater in my life."

"Brennan, just relax," Kim tried to calm him down. "You can't call her a cheater just because she doesn't play by the rules. Talk to her again, and tell her how you feel and then listen to how she feels. The keyword: communication."

"I don't feel like talking to her tonight though," Ray said and he shut his cell phone off.

Later that night, Lily was in her room on her bed doing homework and crying at the same time. She had pictures of Ray spread out and she wondered if he would ever talk to her again. _He's my best friend; he has to be forgiving, doesn't he? _Lily thought to herself. She picked up her cordless phone which was lying next to her, and she dialed Ray's cell:

"_The Customer You Have Reached Is Not Able To Respond At The Moment, Please Hang Up Now and Try Your Call Again Later….."_

"Why won't you answer?" Lily asked, groaning to herself. She hung up the phone and paid attention to her notebook. She started writing down the element names and formula's on the periodic table, trying to memorize them for chemistry. Angrily, Lily changed her mind and threw the book off her bed. She had to do something that would get Ray off her mind, so she upright on her bed and picked up her electric guitar which was leaning against the wall. She started strumming away while she cried, and she improvised, trying to cry and sing at the same time:

"_Would you rather live in a castle or live in a hut?_

_I did this for you and now you call me a slut?"_

As she sang, she could barely breathe with the amount of tears flowing from her eyes.

"_I tried to make money the unfair way,_

_I've made a lot of cash but now I have to pay"_…. She continued singing as random words came to her sour mouth.

"_I've did the dirty deed and now I have to suffer,_

_At least there's no internet video in which you'd have to buffer!_

_I don't want to be reminded of this,_

_A Time I surrendered my bliss!"_

She strummed so hard on her guitar; she could feel the strings becoming loose as she touched each fret. Now she was more yelling and crying than singing:

"_I gave myself up to the stupid media involved!_

_This isn't a mystery; nothing needs to be solved!_

_I'll atone for what I did eventually!_

_But for now I'll do things conventionally!"_

She was now out of control and not caring about anything in her life which made sense. As she gripped the fret board so tight to the point of cracking, she blabbered on, screaming and crying in an outrageous manner:

"_I HATE MY STUPID LIFE_

_I DON'T DESERVE THIS STRIFE_

_I GUESS THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU DON'T GIVE AND YOU TAKE_

_THIS WAS MY BEST KEPT SECRET BUT NOW MY BIGGEST F'ING MISTAKE!" _

She threw her guitar across the room and smashed her mirror which shattered into hundreds of pieces! She fell to the ground crying and her parents ran into the room, panicking from the loud noise they heard.

"Lily, what's going on? What's wrong with you?" Her mother asked in a comforting tone. She got on the ground and hugged her while the dad petted her head in a comforting motion. "Your father and I are here for you, why don't you open up to us? Lily we always hear you cry in here and we have no idea what to do."

"There is nothing you can do!" Lily cried. "I'm supposed to walk this path, secretly and alone, it's too late to go back!"

"It's never too late sugar," Her Dad tried to be supportive. "Tell us what's going on so we can help with your reckoning." Lily turned and looked at her mom who was hugging her, straight in her eyes.

"Mom…. People hurt me," Lily sobbed. "I get hit and abused all the time and I feel like there's nothing I can do about it. I'm defenseless and trapped…"

"Honey, why do these people do these things to you?" Mrs. Randall asked. "You could call the police…"

"Mom… I would be the one arrested!" Lily spat angrily and tried wiping her eyes though more tears flowed. "I'm a prostitute… I've been sleeping with guys this whole summer! I originally had dreams about going somewhere beautiful with Ray and I wanted to make money! I got fixated with this fantasy and I became greedy so I gave up the low paying mall tour with No Man's Land then I tried to sell my body… but I ended up selling my soul! I've slept with over 50 guys and I'm asham-" Lily couldn't finish her sentence. She cried on her mother's chest and her mother cried too. Her father turned around to cover his face.

"Honey we have to take you to the hospital and get you checked," Mrs. Randall spoke through tears. "Your father and I love you, and we're not going anywhere… we'll be here for you daughter. We'll stand by you."

"I guess this isn't the best time to tell you, but I'm signed to K-Grand records," Lily said through crying, and her parents manage to laugh, feeling happy with the news. "Though my producer was one of my prostitution clients…" The happy moment went down the drain, and the three of them just wander in thoughts, not knowing what they would do next.

**Chapter 5 will go up tomorrow! I appreciate the reviews I've been getting but leave more!**


	5. No More Explanations

**Definitely Indefinite**

**Chapter 5 – No More Explanations**

**I Don't Own Any Of The Character's Who Were In The Television Show Radio Free Roscoe, and They All Belong To The-N, Family Channel and Decode-Ent.**

**If there are any songs used in this, I wrote them.**

The next morning, Lily was in her bed reading a 'GLOW' magazine and humming her song 'I Don't Care' to herself. The night before she had stayed up late due to being taken to the hospital and checked for STD's. Her parents decided it was best she stayed home, and take a rest until she felt stronger and more willed to return to school. As she flipped the page in the magazine, to a fold out of Mariah Carey, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," She said calmly, and the door opened. It was Ray. He walked into the room holding bouquet of roses in his hand. Lily smiled at him, though he wasn't really a person Lily was in the mood to see. He rested the roses on Lily's dressing table, and sat on the bed, next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Ray asked. "I heard about last night from your parents, and I came to check up on you."

"Thanks," Lily spoke softly to him. "But I didn't want you to miss school… are you going to get in trouble?"

"My dad said it's alright," Ray said. "Plus, you're more important." He gave Lily a smile but now she frowned.

"Ray you said we're finished," Lily reminded him. "I took that as you kinda breaking up with me."

"Lily I was upset," Ray explained. "I think I took it a lot better than any other guy who found out his girlfriend was sleeping with multiple men. But you know I love you and I'll always be here for you." Lily saw the ring on his finger, and her frown was a smile once again.

"Ray I love you too…" Lily started, and Ray knew there was going to be a downside to that statement. "But after so many men taking advantage of me, I don't think I really want a boyfriend right now. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's alright Lily," Ray comforted her, making her feel ok about the situation. "I understand how you feel, and when you're ready, I'll be here for you like I always am… or try to be."

"So how's Robbie," Lily tried to change the subject. "I'm sure you told him…. How did he take it?"

"He was shocked," Ray replied. "He couldn't miss school today but when I told him, he was really concerned about you. He said he'll stop by later." Lily nodded her head, understanding.

"So I heard about you getting signed by K-Grand," Ray said. "But I also heard now you're going to quit."

"I kind of don't have a choice," Lily spoke. "I mean, my producer was also a client of mine, I can't really work with him anymore. Now that my parents know, I have no reason to listen to him, and he already threatened me with the label."

"Well that sucks Lily," Ray responded. "You worked so hard and now you have to give that up? That's definitely a bummer." Lily looked at her magazine again and continued reading, while Ray just sat there keeping her company.

Later on in the evening, Lily was in her basement watching a 'Family Guy' episode and eating potato chips. She had her cell phone in her hand, wondering whether she should call Parker or not, since Parker hadn't really wanted to speak to her. She wanted to apologize for what happened in the summer and fix the friendship which was broken with her and Megan. As Lily flipped from 'Family Guy' to another channel, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Robbie and Kim, who had been let into the house by her parents.

"Hey guys," Lily greeted them as Kim sat on the left of her and Robbie sat on the right. "How was school today?"

"It was great," Robbie laughed. "Ed and Ted got stuck in the Cougar DJ booth and went on the air imitating Kim it was so hilarious!" Kim glared at him and he instantly stopped laughing. "Actually, it wasn't so funny at all, stupid Ed and Ted… So how are you feeling Lily? We heard what happened and everything sucks out loud. I feel bad that I never noticed what you were going through, and I couldn't stop you."

"Robbie, I don't blame you," said Lily. "If anyone's to blame, it's me. No one could have stopped me, I was money hungry and I let it get the best of me. Now I have to stand the consequences of my actions and get my life back on track. Did you speak to Parker at all?"

"Yeah I did and I told her everything that happened," Robbie replied. "She should be coming here shortly; she wanted to talk to you. Actually, now that I think about it… Kim and I weren't supposed to stay really long, we have to head to her house we're having dinner with her dad."

"Oops I didn't even look at the time," Kim panicked and stood up from the sofa. "Robbie we've got to go!" Kim grabbed his hand, and waved at Lily as she rushed up the stairs. Lily watched around to see them leave, and then paid attention to the TV again. She was now watching 'Fairly Odd Parents' on YTV.

"_Peanut you have a visitor!" _Lily's father yelled down the stairs.

"Send them down!" Lily yelled back. She was anxious to apologize to Parker and she wanted more than anything to be friends again. As she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she couldn't help but wear a smile on her face.

She turned around to look at her and instantly and yelled, "Hey Park-" But it was Mitch, holding flowers in his hand. "Er…"

**Chapter 6 Will Be Released Tomorrow (Most Likely) **

**Please Leave a Review If You Have Time to Read This**

**Now Anonymous Reviews Are Enabled! Everyone Can Leave One!**


	6. Unforgiving

**Definitely Indefinite**

**Chapter 6 – Unforgiving**

**I Don't Own Any Of The Character's Who Were In The Television Show Radio Free Roscoe, and They All Belong To The-N, Family Channel and Decode-Ent.**

**If there are any songs used in this, I wrote them.**

"What are you doing here?" Lily demanded. "I don't even know why my parents let you in, they know everything now; if you hurt me I'll scream…"

"Listen Lillian I'm not here to hurt you," Mitch said, and he stuck his hand with the flowers out to her. "I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry Lily and I'm disturbed by myself and the way I treated you. I wanted to know, if you still want to work together?"

"Let me see… how about, HELL NO!" Lily screamed at him. "After everything you did to me… I don't care about being on Kickin' Grand records or anything… just get out of my face. Or better yet, out of my house…"

"Lily don't let what I did to you ruin your future," Mitch tried to give her advice, but she stared at the TV, imagining that Mitch wasn't in the room. "You have a good chance and a great opportunity. Don't let a jerk like me spoil it; I would still like to be your producer."

"When I first started prostituting you were my first client," Lily spoke angrily. "I lost my virginity to you, and I started a horrible life after you. You're a 'walking-talking' memory and I don't need you."

"After everything you and I have been through, trying to get you into this record deal…" Mitch started. "Please don't waste our work Lily. You don't even have to acknowledge I'm in the room when we're together, we can have a neutral relationship. Just think about it, I know you care about your future as a musician, and for some reason, I care too."

"Whatever Mitch," Lily said, not caring. "I'll think about it then… so leave, Parker is coming over."

"Fine," Mitch spoke and he walked back up the stairs. "Later Lillian…" Lily didn't reply with a goodbye, but with a profane expletive word which won't be repeated.

A few minutes later, at Ray's house, he was in his room, sitting on his bed playing 'Game boy DS' and talking on the phone with Grace.

"Gracie, you're going out with Bradley Thomas tonight?"

"_Yeah I am… Ray why do you care when you've got Lily…"_

"You mean had Lily… she dumped me…"

"_Yah but I'm sure she still wants you… besides I thought sluts were your type…"_

"If sluts are my type, then no wonder I dated you…"

"_Harsh. So what game did you say you were playing again?"_

"I'm playing 'Sponge Bob'…"

"_How pathetic..."_

"It's Tim's game…"

"_Ray I've got to know something…"_

"What do you have to know?"

"_Is Parker going to forgive Lily?"_

"I don't know… why not ask Parker?"

"_You never answered my question idiot…. Why don't you do what Megan does best, and STOP TALKING!"_

Grace hung up on Ray, and the first thing he said was, "Weird conversation…" He started playing his game again and wandered into thoughts of Lily.

At Kim's house, Robbie and she were in her bedroom making out and listening to the Radio. As Kim tried to pull Robbie's shirt off, he pushed her off of him.

"Kim I'm sorry…" Robbie said. "I don't feel up to this especially after what happened to Lily. I feel bad about her being hurt. I feel bad about things with Parker and her."

"I thought you spoke to Parker, and she was going to Lily's house to forgive her?" Kim asked.

"Let's just say Parker isn't so forgiving," Robbie told her. "She understands everything about Lily becoming a prostitute and knows she was going through a rough time… but she is still upset about Lily throwing away the mall tour… I don't think she's quite going there to forgive her. She's more going there to speak her mind."

"This can't be good…" Kim let the words flow out of her mouth like they were natural.

At Lily's house, Lily was still in her basement watching TV and waiting for Parker to arrive. She heard Parker's footsteps now coming down her door so she got up from the seat and instantly ran to the stairs.

"Robbie told me you were coming!" Lily excitedly said to Parker as she walked down the stairs. Parker walked slowly and Lily opened her arms wide to hug her. Parker avoided her hug by pushing Lily's hands out of the way and walked down the stairs. "Parker… I'm so sorry about everything and I'm glad Robbie told you what happened. You're my best friend and I'm so sorry!"

"I'm not here for your stupid apology Randy," Parker spat. "You saw me and Megan at school yesterday and you told us to screw off. Now listen to what I'm about to say, idiot… and listen up good…"

**CHAPTER 7 TOMORROW!**

**PLEASE I BEG YOU! LEAVE A REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW HOW MY WRITING IS! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE TWO OF YOU WHO NORMALLY LEAVE REVIEWS LIKE LILYR2 AND CRIZZY! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND I WISH I GOT AS MUCH REVIEWS AS TECHNOCHY AND GANGAZILA!**


	7. How Could You

**Definitely Indefinite**

**Chapter 7 – How Could You…**

**I Don't Own Any Of The Character's Who Were In The Television Show Radio Free Roscoe, and They All Belong To The-N, Family Channel and Decode-Ent.**

**If there are any songs used in this, I wrote them.**

Lily stared Parker sharp in the eyes, as Parker stood a step above her on the stairs. She was taking precautions and had her hands ready incase Parker wanted to smack her.

"None of these bad things would have happened to you if you weren't stupid and you didn't bail on us," Parker argued with Lily. "You're selfish and you deserve whatever you get. When Robbie told me, I felt like laughing. You really thought I forgave you? Megan and I never will…"

"You know what?" Lily asked. "I've been through so many bad things this summer… smacking you right now wouldn't even faze me."

"Well don't just talk about it," Parker dared her. "Do something. Whore…" Lily smacked her across the face.

"Come to your senses," Lily said. "You know I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you or Megan. If you're going to be unforgiving, that's one thing, but if you're bold enough to come into my house and insult me…. That's not gonna fly."

"Lily… Maybe I'm sorry too," Parker started to have a change of heart. "What am I becoming? Insulting you… that isn't me. Lily maybe Megan and I shouldn't have been so mad about you not wanting to do the mall tour. But you still should have called…"

"I know and I'm sorry," Lily apologized. "But believe me I paid for it… And I have some news. I got signed by Kickin' Grand records."

"Really..?" Parker couldn't believe what she was hearing. "K-Grand accepted you?" Lily nodded.

"And I'm going to need my band with me," Lily continued. "So are you up for it?" Parker smiled and completely forgot about the smack she had gotten. She hugged Lily instantly and started shaking.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US SIGNED!" Parker excitedly spoke with so much enthusiasm. "Megan's going to be so thrilled! Lily… we have some catching up to do!" They both went and sat down at the sofa, becoming acquainted once again.

The next morning, Lily and Parker were walking through the school hallways and other classmates around them had their eyes fixated on Lily.

"Why is everyone staring at me weird?" Lily asked. "Is it because I wasn't at school yesterday?"

"I'm not sure… maybe they found out about the label?" Parker suggested. Megan had now spotted them and walked up, instantly hugging Lily."

"I see I'm forgiven," Lily said, smiling and Megan nodded her head. She obviously knew about them getting signed to K-Grand. "That still doesn't answer my question about why everyone is looking at me weird." Audrey now walked into the hallway laughing with Jordan as they spotted Lily.

"Hey Lily, how's it going?" Audrey asked, though Lily knew she didn't really care. "I thought you were supposed in Las Vegas? Playing the SLUTS…" Jordan and she laughed hysterically in Lily's face, and Lily was shocked. She looked around and saw someone walking backwards through the hallway facing her with a T-Shirt that had the words 'Hoe B-Gone' written on it.

"Who told you!" Lily tried to pull the words out of Audrey's mouth.

"I don't usually reveal my sources…" Audrey said. "I'll admit I was the one who told the school about you and prostituting. And I was given this news from your man… loser…" She and Jordan walked away and continued laughing, and other students gave Lily a dirty look, like she didn't deserve to live.

"You guys really think Ray told her something?" Lily asked Parker and Megan, panicking. She didn't wait for them to reply; she sped quickly through the hallway until she reached Ray's locker, where he was standing with Grace.

"Ray we need to talk, now," Lily pulled his hand and walked a few steps away from Grace.

"What's going on Lily?" Ray asked, noticing she seemed worried.

"The school knows about the prostitution…" Lily said. "And the source, told me they got the information from you."

"Who was this source?" Ray said. "I only told Grace."

"YOU TOLD HER!" Lily screamed. "Ray how could you do something so stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Ray asked, sounding scared. "Grace's is my friend so…"

"But she isn't mine!" Lily argued, interrupting him. "You should have asked me… she's now free to tell anyone and there's nothing you could do about it."

"Lily I'm sorry I didn't think it was such a big deal…" Ray apologized.

"Now the whole school thinks I'm a slut," Lily told him while she started crying. "Thanks a lot…" She walked away from Ray with tears flowing down her cheeks, and Grace had a little evil smirk on her face.

**Sorry This Was So Late! School Work!**

**Chapter 8 Comes Out Sometime This Weekend As I Write Chapter 9-14 On Saturday Morning and Release Them One a Day for All Of Next Week.**

**I'm Not Sure How Long This May Span To. I Write More As Long As I Have Time and I Don't See This Story Going Any Further Than Chapter 25.**


	8. Blessed Insanity

**Definitely Indefinite**

**Chapter 8 – Blessed Insanity**

**I Don't Own Any Of The Character's Who Were In The Television Show Radio Free Roscoe, and They All Belong To The-N, Family Channel and Decode-Ent.**

**If there are any songs used in this, I wrote them.**

Lily was now in the washroom, bawling her eyes out. She was at the sink staring at her teary eyes in the mirror, trying to control her crying and wetting her face with water. She raised her hand to her hair and swept it back, wetting it partly. Grace came into the girls' washroom behind her.

"Listen Lily," She said calmly, afraid of how Lily would reply. Lily didn't even bother to remark, and she listened to what Grace had to say. "I didn't mean for Audrey to go around telling everyone. Ray told me and I kind of told her… but I have to admit I was mad about you taking him from me."

"I didn't take Ray from you… he was fixated on me!" Lily screamed at her, crying continuously. "Why did you follow me in here anyways? It's not like you care. You've ruined my life. It's only a matter of time before the record company finds out… then I'll truly lose everything."

"Do you want to know the exact words I told Audrey?" Grace asked. "I told her about you sleeping with Mitch who was going to become your producer. And then I told her that's how you made your cash all summer long. It was her who saw you on the streets and put two and two together."

"Why did you have to say anything? You know Audrey hates me," Lily said, sniffing and her crying was coming to a stop. "I'm sorry but you're just a… bitch. Back up from me, I might smack you!"

"I can't back up, I might deserve it," Grace replied. "There seems to be a lot of smacking going on nowadays. Lily, I really am sorry though. I don't like that Ray left me and I'll probably never be your best friend or anything… but I'm sorry. Ray and I are friends now, and I want to be friends with you." Lily looked at her and couldn't help but be happy about it.

"I'm not a bad person," Lily said and she smiled. "I would like to be friends with you… even though you're destroying the very little of my life I feel like I have left." Grace stuck out her hand to shake Lily's, hoping that she was forgiven but Lily froze when she saw her hand. Lily saw the expensive diamond ring she had given Ray, on Grace's ring finger. "G-Grace… Y-you're wearing the ring I gave to Ray… that costs a lot is he letting you borrow it?"

"He told me he loves me as a friend and he gave it to me," Grace said. "He said it meant nothing to him…" Lily instantly walked away from Grace and headed out into the hallway, where Ray was at his locker now talking to Robbie and Kim. She sped to them quickly and pushed Ray against the locker so he was facing her.

"What?" Ray asked. "Are you here to get mad at me for something that isn't my fault anyways? I said I was sorry Lily so back off…" Lily backhanded him across the face and stomped away, while Robbie and Kim focused on Ray, seeming scared and unsure about everything happening.

Later on during the day, Kim was in her English class learning about Hamlet and text messaging Robbie. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out from where she was hiding it so the teacher couldn't spot her. She looked at the screen and the words:

_Come Out of your class_

….were messaged across it. Kim raised her hand for the teacher to acknowledge her.

"What is it Kimberly?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry to disturb you Mrs. Dingle-Hopper, but I wanted to know if I may go to the washroom," Kim asked. Mrs. Dingle-Hopper nodded her head and Kim got up to leave. Once she was out of the class, she didn't know where she was supposed to meet Robbie but Robbie found her. He came around the corner and pulled her into a kiss.

"Why'd you pull me out of class handsome?" Kim asked him. "I'm not complaining, but we were kind of in the middle of something important…"

"Sorry Kimmie," Robbie apologized. "I just needed to see you… I can't believe what everyone's saying about Lily. I feel so bad for her, if this news is everywhere, she could lose her label. So Kim I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it that you would like me to do?" Kim asked. "You know I'll do anything for you McGrath." They smiled at each other.

"Well Kim," Robbie continued. "I need you to do something on Cougar Radio at lunch. I need you to do some rumor control and announce that the rumors about Lily are not true."

"Robbie…" Kim said, frowning. "What about journalistic integrity. Some people know that it's true so how am I supposed to lie on the air? I don't think I can…" She looked at Robbie's face which was covered in pure honesty. She didn't want to disappoint him. "How can I resist doing something for you? I'll tell everyone at lunch, Robbie. I love you."

"I lo-" Robbie stopped himself from saying 'I love you too.' He just realized that he never said that to Kim before. "Thanks Kim I've got to get back to class, I'll see you at lunch after Cougar Radio." He walked away quickly and Kim was instantly confused.

After school, Lily was at home in her bedroom on her bed crying in her pillow about everything that had happened to her. Kim had tried to clear up what happened as a rumor and it worked to some extent except there were ones who still believed it was true. She knew it would die down eventually but she was afraid she would lose her chance with Kickin' Grand. Just then, Mitch knocked and entered the room, to confirm what could be, her worst fear.

"I heard what happened at your school," Mitch cut straight to the point. "People at Kickin' Grand records are talking, and it's not good. They confronted me today about everything. They told me they don't like what's happening and now they are being hounded by the News. This publicity isn't doing them any good so they decided they have to make some terminations."

"Let me guess they, don't want me anymore?" Lily asked. "Thanks a lot Mitch you ruined everything, you could have stopped me but thanks a lot… I finally got something I wanted in life and now-"

"Lily listen to everything I have to say," Mitch interrupted. "I took the blame for everything. I couldn't let you lose your big chance and K-Grand needs you. The truth is that they are desperate and they want someone like you. They fired me Lily. I'm no longer your producer."

**Chapter 9 Will Be Released Tomorrow! LEAVE A REVIEW THANK YOU! **


	9. Armada of Feelings

**Definitely Indefinite**

**Chapter 9 – Armada of Feelings**

**I Don't Own Any Of The Character's Who Were In The Television Show Radio Free Roscoe, and They All Belong To The-N, Family Channel and Decode-Ent.**

**If there are any songs used in this, I wrote them.**

Kim was with her friend Moesha at Mickey's; they were both drinking Cherry Cola's and talking about what happened earlier when Kim said 'I love you' to Robbie.

"What's Robbie's problem," Moesha asked Kim. "It's not like he hasn't said 'I Love You' before, so why did he freeze now?"

"I know he's said it before. But this is the first time he's had to say it since we've been really serious for these last few months," Kim said. "He and I haven't even slept together, and when I try to get to that phase in our relationship he kind of finds a way to weasel out of it. I don't know what I'm going to do about him. Maybe I should just tell him how I feel and then he can explain to me why he's icing me. I'll see him tonight so I'll tell him then."

Lily was still frozen on her bed, staring at Mitch, shocked by what he just said. She found this really hard to believe and was having trouble comprehending the news.

"What! So just like that you're fired?" Lily asked, completely surprised by this announcement. "I thought… I would be in trouble, but you? I mean I think you're a jerk and all but if I had to have any producer, I would rather it be you then some old guy."

"I'm flattered," Mitch appreciated. "Lily I told you I was sorry… now do you think you can have a change of heart and maybe start to forgive me?"

"Well you taking the blame for everything… really cool," Lily said. "But that doesn't make up for everything else. I'll always have nightmares about what I did. This is going to haunt me forever."

"Then do some fricken' counseling," Mitch remarked. "Get yourself a shrink or something. I apologized and that's all I can do. Forgiving and forgetting is all up to you. I can't go back in time but if I could I would have acted better. I would have stopped you from doing what you did and becoming what you became."

"Thank you for saying that Mitch," Lily said. "Even if you didn't mean it, it sure sounded good." Lily got up from her bed and stood face to face with Mitch, though she was a little shorter. She pulled him into a kiss.

"What was that for Lily?" Mitch asked, surprised. "I liked it… What is going on?"

"I don't know how I feel about anything anymore," Lily confessed to him. "Even after everything you did, you somehow always find a way to make it up to me. And this is probably the nicest thing anyone has done for me…. You gave up your job so I could keep my record deal. You're amazing." She kissed him again.

"What about your age?" Mitch asked. "What about your boy friend?"

"I don't have a boy friend," Lily said. "And I don't consider the guy who was once my boy friend, a friend anymore. I don't understand any of this but I have a lot of feelings for you. I've been with guys older than you; my first serious boyfriend was a senior last year."

"Lillian I like you," Mitch said. "But I have to wrap my head around what's happening between us. I'm not your producer anymore and I better go… see you around Lily." Mitch walked out of her room, and Lily sat back down on her bed, puzzled about everything happening to her.

Later that night, at Kim's house, Robbie and Kim were watching TV, sitting in the living room sofa and talking.

"I always enjoy this episode of Student Bodies," Kim said. "It's the one where Cody tells Emily I love you. I can't believe she doesn't say it back, it reminds me of some people."

"What are you trying to say?" Robbie questioned her, though he knew she was referring to what happened earlier.

"I'm trying to say, I wonder if I have to worry about your sudden refusal to say three little words," Kim said. "You didn't return the 'I Love You' and I'm confused. You've said it before, so what's wrong? You don't love me anymore? Or did you not love me at that moment?" Robbie got up from his seat on the sofa.

"I don't have time for this Kim," Robbie said. "Why do you have to question everything? I mean you're not Question Mark but you definitely remind me of him. So drive yourself crazy, I'm out of here." Robbie walked to the door and Kim sat there on the sofa, angry and tormented by the way Robbie spoke to her.

**Chapter 10 will be out tomorrow ------ Leave a REVIEW!**


	10. Temperamental Arguments

**Definitely Indefinite**

**Chapter 10 – Temperamental Arguments**

**I Don't Own Any Of The Character's Who Were In The Television Show Radio Free Roscoe, and They All Belong To The-N, Family Channel and Decode-Ent.**

**If there are any songs used in this, I wrote them.**

_"I'm not just a tree so don't approach with subtle teases,"_ Lily sang, feeling happy and energetic, strumming away at her guitar.

"_I'm not too young and I've got no diseases_

_I've been on the town and shaken my establishment_

_I'm polishing my hair roots and tips in my astonishment_

_You're the unknown caller I've been waiting for,_

_You're not the guy, who just lives next-door,_

_But if you ever touch me I'll wipe your face with the floor_

_And I'm happy………. I'm happy because I am!"_

Lily fell back on her bed laughing about the song she had made. She was feeling happy after her meeting with Mitch and the kiss; he wasn't as reluctant to be with her like he used to be and Lily was madly falling for him. She was constantly daydreaming and feeling great about life, even though Mitch was fired. She had came up with a plan to get Mitch re-hired, and she was planning to go down to K-Grand after school tomorrow and talk to the executives.

The next morning Kim was at school in the Cougar Radio Booth setting up songs for the morning show. She was angry and furious about Robbie having walked out on her last night and she knew they needed to have 'the talk.' Robbie came to the door of the booth holding flowers and a box of chocolate. Kim smiled and instantly opened the door.

"Robbie, about last nigh-"

"Kim I'm sorry," Robbie interrupted. "Even though I seem like I know what I'm doing in this whole relationship thing, I'm clueless and I've been clueless all summer long. I was able to say I love you before because we weren't together and I thought you could potentially be leaving me forever. It was more like a goodbye I love you. But after being with you these last few months, we've been serious for a while so it's been difficult to say it. But I do know I care about you a lot. Kim I'm not ready but I will be."

"Why'd you bring chocolate and flowers," Kim laughed, smiling and now happy, as she took them from him.

"I thought you were going to break up with me," Robbie said.

"Break up with you?" Kim asked, shocked he was thinking such a thing. "Robbie I said I love you for a reason. I wouldn't leave you over this; I want to be closer to you if anything. That's why I was thinking…. Tonight, you and I should have sex." Robbie's eyes opened up wide.

"That was a bit sudden Kim! This isn't Degrassi so why are you going there!" Robbie spoke loudly, completely surprised by this announcement.

"McGrath I love you and now tonight I'm going to show you," Kim said, smiling into his eyes.

"I never thought I would hear you say these precious words but tonight, come over!" Robbie told her. "I love you too Kim, I really do!"

"It's a date," Kim said and she kissed him; then she turned around to start working again. Robbie stared at her for a few minutes, and then walked back into the hallway. Instantly, he started jumping up and down then started to break-dance. People stared at him and laughed but he didn't care.

At another part of the school, Lily and Parker were hanging out at Lily's locker and talking about a new song Parker was writing.

"Travis isn't here anymore but you're still influenced I love it!" Lily laughed, as she read the words of the song. She was still joyful and Parker found this a bit unexpected.

"Why, the perky mood?" Parker asked her. "I think it's awesome you're happy but I hope this isn't just one step closer to insanity!"

"No I'm really happy Parker," Lily said. "I've got this guy in my life and he brightens up my day all the time! Fine well all the time is an exaggeration but he always does something that's almost heroic and it makes me more in love with him."

"Did Ray sing in front of your window?" Parker asked. "Let me guess you're back together with him?"

"NOO WAY!" Lily exclaimed. "I don't want to even know Ray anymore, and does this amazing guy I'm describing to you sound anything remotely close to him?"

"No… I guess…" Parker let the words slip. "But if it's not Ray then it's another guy that I'm thinking of and if it's him… I'll totally have you committed."

"He's changed… he's a lot nicer now," Lily said, now that Parker realized it was Mitch. "He doesn't hit me, and he only did that because he thought I was a disgusting prostitute. He's really a nice guy and he's trying to make it up to me… even though he still worries about our age difference which isn't that big a deal."

"On top of every reason I can tell you not to be with him because he's a bad person, I should mention Producer and musician relationships never work," Parker advised. "Have you ever watched an episode of Instant Star?"

"Well he's fired now," Lily said. "He took the wrap about the whole hooker thing, and he got himself fired so I can keep us on the label. Admit that's amazing."

"That's really nice…" Parker started. "But I don't think everything else he did with you prostituting and being paid by him… is forgivable. How are you supposed to move on if you want to date the guy who started your hooker career?"

"Parker I can forgive and forget," Lily told her. "I'm so over and Ray, definitely into Mitch so much that it's driving me crazy. And I have a plan to get him rehired, you just have to wait and see how."

**Chapter 11 comes out tomorrow! Leave Some Love!**


	11. To Live Without Your Love… 1

**Definitely Indefinite**

**Chapter 11 – To Live Without Your Love… (1)**

**I Don't Own Any Of The Character's Who Were In The Television Show Radio Free Roscoe, and They All Belong To The-N, Family Channel and Decode-Ent.**

**If there are any songs used in this, I wrote them.**

Later on after school, Lily now entered K-Grand studios, hoping to talk to one of the executives. She had her backpack on still since she had walked there right after school. She looked around the big studio, she had been there before but never to the executive area where many producers stayed and rich musicians recorded. As she walked around, a secretary spotted her and called out. She had a name tag plastered to her which said 'HELLO My Name Is Shelly.'

"Hi I need your name and the time of your appointment," Shelly said, at the desk she was standing at. Lily looked confused; she had no clue of any appointment whatsoever, and didn't know what to say.

"A-p-ppointment?" She stuttered. "I didn't know you needed one…"

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave," Shelley mentioned. "And in two seconds, security will automatically come out here and I'll bawl like a cow." This woman was goofy looking with glasses (very round lens) and also she was very skinny.

"First of all I didn't know a cow could talk let alone bawl," Lily said, and she laughed. "I guess I have to make an appointment." Just then a tall, long haired brunette woman came stomping out of an office in high heels and acknowledge Lily.

"I've seen pictures of you," The woman told Lily in a complimenting way. "You're our new musician. My names Mary-Jane Wilson and I'm the head of K-Grand records. Sorry about your producer, but we had no choice except fire him."

"You're the president?" Lily asked feeling shocked about who she was meeting. "This is awesome I never knew I actually get to meet you."

"Well even though I'm rich," Mary-Jane started, with no problems acting conceited. "I still talk to the little people, and I'm pretty down to earth. So, you're going to be our next big hit, right Lily? I heard you'll be doing it in a trio… 'No Man's Land'. I haven't heard you as a group but if you alone could blow away the judges then 'wow', your band will be one force to reckon with. So why are you here?"

"Um…" Lily didn't know how to say what she wanted to. "Can you rehire Mitch? I like him as a producer and I don't think I can work with anyone else. And it's unfair that he's the only one punished when the rumors going around are from both of our actions, not just his. Please think about it?"

"No," Mary-Jane answered instantly. "I don't rehire people, I have dignity."

"Well he's really important and I won't be able to work without him," Lily said. "If you won't rehire him Mary-Jane, then that makes everything simple. I quit!" Lily turned around to head to the exit.

"If you walk out of here right now, kiss your future goodbye!" Mary-Jane yelled behind her, though Lily didn't seem to care. She kept on walking, with tears in her eyes yet no hesitation.

Meanwhile, at Robbie's house, he and Kim were hanging out, watching TV and waiting for it to get dark outside. They figured that it was traditional to have sex in the dark because it involved a bed. To get in the mood, Robbie had rented 'Sex in the City' season one DVD; he and Kim sat there watching it, hoping she was just suddenly kiss him and they would go with the flow. His parents weren't home so he had the house to himself.

"Kim, you're aware that we can do it anywhere in the house you want to?" Robbie asked. "So we don't have to wait until night time."

"Well maybe this is how I get prepared for it," Kim spoke. "Is it just me… or do you feel weird that we're talking about the sex we're going to have? I always thought it would just kind of happen, without explanation."

"I know what you mean Kim," Robbie agreed with her. "But at least we're prepared. Even though you're procrastinating…"

"Procrastinating? Carlisle's don't procrastinate," Kim said. "Robbie, I just want to make sure you're ready for this. I'm not a virgin but I know this is your first time so you're probably scared."

"I'm n-not scared Kim," Robbie lied. "Well fine, maybe I am. But it's only because this is a new experience to me. But I'm willing to go through with it. I love you."

"When you say you love me, that always will totally get me in the mood," Kim smiled at him. They started kissing, and spread across the sofa, into an intimate make out session. Robbie pulled out of their kiss, and sat upright on the sofa.

"Kim lets not do this right now," Robbie said. "I'm totally in the mood to do it, but not with you." Kim froze, not knowing what to say. This was the most surprising thing she ever heard, and the thing she was wondering was why the hell she had to hear it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked. "You better explain it and fast, you're 5 seconds away from a smack!"

"Well what I meant was," Robbie started. "Kim I don't want to have-"

"FIVE!" Kim yelled and she smacked Robbie across the face. "It's my turn to walk out on you now," and she left instantly, not waiting for an explanation.

Later that day, Lily was in her room, resting on her bed and talking on her cordless phone to Parker.

"I'm so sorry Parker I know how much you wanted this contract, and I know how pissed you must be at me," Lily said.

"_It's alright Lily, I'm glad you did what was in your heart, I just… I just hope everything now works out with Mitch,"_ Parker understood.

"I don't see why they wouldn't," Lily said. "I mean all our feelings are out in the open and I've even declared how I feel about him… sort of. But Parker I've got to go, I'll call you back later. Later." She hung up the phone still stayed on her bed, waiting for Mitch to call. She had left him a message and was expecting him to return her call shortly. She looked at her phone, as if she could make it ring with willpower.

Suddenly, Mitch barged through the door into Lily's room, quickly and seriously like he knew something was wrong.

"Nice call," Lily said sarcastically. "Could have knocked first?" Mitch smiled at her, and she smiled back though she knew he wouldn't like the news.

"Lily once you said it was serious, I knew there was something wrong so I hopped in my car and came," Mitch said. "What's going on? I think you've did something stupid."

"You know me that well?" Lily asked rhetorically. "I quit K-Grand records. That's totally unfair that you were fired and nothing happened to me. I had too, or I wouldn't feel right."

"Lily! You threw away the chance of a lifetime!" Mitch yelled. "That was so incredibly stupid… incredibly thoughtful, but STUPID WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"I wasn't THINKING SO YOU'RE THE FOOL FOR ASKING THAT!" Lily yelled back, "I LOVE YOU! I HAD NO CHOICE!"

"NOW YOU HAVE NO NOTHING!" Mitch argued back though he wasn't quite sure he was making sense. "I never thought I would see the day when you act so juvenile Lillian!"

"Maybe because I am juvenile," Lily said. "Thanks for coming here Mitch. Now leave."

"I'll be glad too," Mitch replied and turned around, leaving the room.

"Giving up this record deal is hitting me harder than I thought," Lily spoke to herself. "But now I might lose you Mitch. And I did this for you…" She curled up into a ball on her bed and cried.

**Chapter 12 called "…Could Potentially Kill Me (2)" Will Be Out On Saturday…………………………………………… LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12 Postponed

**Sorry I have to take a break at a cliffhanger but I've been really busy lately, and haven't had enough time to post a chapter. I'm really sorry for the wait but I promise it will be out sometime next week!**


End file.
